All Powerful Phantom
by BeastX
Summary: Danny Fenton has a destiny he can no longer deny. To find out what it is and what new powers he'll need to complete the task, he must face enemies he'd never think he'd meet, make allies from his worst nightmares, and try not to lose his mind in the process. Rated M for future language, violence, and eventual slash. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction on this site. Just an idea. Hoping people ask for more. General idea, Danny gets even more powers and new obstacles thrown at him. Warning: this will turn into a slash later DannyxDash.

* * *

We know how this story started. It was a boy and his two friends trying to fix yet another one of his parents' mistakes. The life changing ghost portal. This seemingly noble action turned him into something else. Something new. An **all-powerful** halfa. The one before, the one known as Vlad Plasmius to the Ghost realm. The one known as Vlad Masters to the human realm. That one which all love to hate, is not nearly as strong. When this fourteen year-old boy stepped into the portal he knew not what he was getting into. It has been two years. Much has changed, and much more is yet to. His powers have grown tremendously and they are still growing. New powers have emerged and many more will follow. He has saved both worlds and will many times over. Sadly, much pain and anguish has followed him. Sadder still, his story has just begun…


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to do this before but only gonna do it once. I don't own Danny phantom but i do own future original O.C.s you might see later. Here is my first REAL chapter.

* * *

The question first appeared when he met Vlad. "What other powers do I have?" The question changed when he gained the ice powers of the far frozen after his fight with Undergrowth. "Whose powers do I have?" One question however, has stayed the same throughout his entire existence as Danny Phantom. "What am I?" Some of the ghosts call him a halfa. Others call him a ghost boy. Others never speak of what he is. But all seem to know more about his existence than he does. One in particular…

"**CLOCKWORK!" **screamed our favorite ghost boy. "For the ghost of time he sure is late!" The ghost of whom he speaks had asked him to his time-locked fortress because of an 'emergency'. Now here the boy wonders what could be so important. "Come on man I only have so long before my family notice I'm missing!" he screamed wondering about the clock tower. He knew this was a lie. His parents were too busy trying to think of a way to vaporize the phantom, molecule by molecule **AND** keep the body whole enough to gather data. **"CLOCKWORK!" **he said again.

"I am here", said Clockwork (baby form) from behind Danny. The ghost boy jumped as Clockwork floated past him and back into the main room. "I'm glad you could make it. I do apologize for being late. I was talking with The Overseers."

"Oh…um, no problem." said Danny trying to recompose himself as the ghost shifted from baby to adult.

"Danny, I once told you I am interested to see what path you were going to follow," said Clockwork. Danny looked puzzled and allowed the ghost to continue. "You have defeated the ghost king and his army. You defeated your future self. You defeated the elemental ghosts Vortex and Undergrowth. There is only one path that is left for you to take." Danny looked worried, he had no idea what was going on."Danny, you are destined to be The Great Phantom, ruler of two worlds, strongest being on these planes of existence. The one who shall create order when nothing but chaos is around you. You will face challenges none thought possible. You will only be thought second to he who creates all. Your powers are that of every ghost combined. You have the potential to do everything and anything you have ever dreamed of. With limitation of course."

Danny just stands there letting what he has just been told sink into him. Finally after about two minutes of silence, he reacts. "You're kidding me. Right. I mean, you have to be." Danny turns away from Clockwork. "I'm sixteen there's no way that I'm some all-powerful phantom. I mean, i can't be I get thrown around all the time." Clockwork's hand reaches out to calm Danny. Before it touches his shoulder Danny continues. "The fate of two worlds can't possibly rest on my shoulders and what powers have I gained from other ghost besides the basic?" He turns back around to the old man Clockwork waiting patiently.

"Daniel, the fate of both realms has always been on your shoulders, just never so heavily." Danny appears to jerk at this oh so obvious news. "To answer your second question, the ice powers are distilled from those possessed by the yeti of the far frozen." Before Danny can rebuttal a now baby clockwork continues. "As well as the ghostly wail." Now Danny is stuck where he stands. "Surely you must know where that comes from." Danny can't think of what he could mean, who gave him that power? "Have a seat." Mesmerized Danny complies and sits on a leather sofa that he has never noticed before. "The ghostly wail is distilled from the true power that lies within Ember's guitar. The reason she can't use it is because the overseers tell me when she border lines enough power. If I don't foresee you stopping her than I rewind and tell you when it happens." Danny recalls many an unspoken time where mysterious messages from Clockwork would seem in his room. "You only use so much of the power available. The force exerted is but one power you gained another that will soon come is that beloved hypnotism trick of hers." Danny's mind wondered at the possibilities. "But as limitations it won't work on humans for more than a minute." There go half of his plans. "… and it can only be used for pure intentions. " There go the other half. "I would use it to convince the other ghosts to teach you the powers to follow. **Many** more powers are to follow. I can't say much more. In a few moments some 'dumb blond jock' as you would call it will arrive at your door and won't wait for you to open it. I suggest you hurry." Danny snapped out of his awe inspired daze and remembered him and Dash were paired for some stupid project for English by Mr. Lancer. He thanked Clockwork and rushed off. "Remember," adult Clockwork yelled after him, "many new powers are to come!" With those words Danny rushed off as fast as he could. He had to prepare for his date with the devil of Casper High.

* * *

Wow that took FOREVER to write. Alright next chapter well get into the mushy stuff. Not so GREAT DESTINY heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is brought to you by the breakfast of champions. OJ and cold pizza.

* * *

Sorry the first power is so lame but if I gave you the awesome shit early on then what would you have to look forward to.

_Danny Thinking_

**Dash Thinking**

Regular nonsense

* * *

Clockwork's news was almost all Danny could think about on the flight back to the portal. The rest was worrying if he could get home and clean up the red flare secret items from his room. He knew he left his thermos out as well as some unmentionables. He made it through the portal and into his room the moment he heard Dash barge into his house and say, "Hey Fenton, you here?" Danny started to panic. He didn't realize what a fiasco his room looked like. Underwear, ghost catchers, thermoses, **AND** his little black box! Oh god how was **THAT** not put away. Knowing that would be the worst he grabbed it. Suddenly, it began to vibrate. Danny blushed wildly thinking something had turned on. Thankfully when he opened it nothing was. However, it did start to glow. It was that annoyingly, familiar glow of the one and only super pain, Box Ghost. Thinking that he would have sensed him by now, Danny just watched. The box vacuumed in all the mess that was his room. Stuff flied into the box and the sudden wind current somehow simultaneously fixed his bed. The force also somehow turned him human again. He slouched against his door looking at his now devastatingly clean room. Then a realization passed through him.

"Oh come on! My first new powers are the Box Ghost's! I was hoping to have Princess Dora's shapeshifting or Wulf's claws not this crap." Suddenly there was a knock at his door and Danny became thankful that this power was the first. No way did he want Dash Baxter to become aware of what was in his room. Danny put the box into his closet and opened the door. Dash was there but instead of his usual superior scowl he had a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" Danny asked praying there wasn't anything more than embarrassing in his room behind him.

"Well, you look like you flew here and you're out of breath, for one. For two your room looks suspiciously clean for a sixteen year old at 9a.m." Danny looked at Dash surprised. Since when was this Neanderthal capable of thinking so clearly for something other than 'I wonder what that cheerleader looks like naked.' Danny snapped out of this dazed moment as Dash walked in. "So you ready to get started?"

Danny adjusted himself and turned to Dash. "Sure, um what's the assignment again?"

Dash turned to him accusingly. Dash opened his bag and flipped through his notebook. He stopped on what he guessed was the assignment from yesterday. Dash spoke using his best Lancer impression. "Spend at least three hours with your assignment partner and then write a poem depicting how they are when outside of school. If possible relate them to things in nature or supernatural things." Danny giggled. I mean he really giggled. Dash blushed at the reaction he just got. With Danny's hair blown into his face and him smiling like that he really looked like a girl. Dash shook his head and returned to using his normal voice. "So what do you want to do?"

Danny regains his composure but still chuckles slightly when he begins to talk."Well, um, since we have to relate each other to nature why don't we go to the park? We could walk around, grab breakfast at that little coffee shop on Third Street and ride the swan boats."

Dash raised an obviously accusing eyebrow at Danny."That sounds like a date out of one of my mom's book club stories. Maybe even a sappy chick flick."

Danny blushed. He admittedly watched a marathon of chick flicks/ horror films with Sam last night. His friends knew he was gay and had no problem with that. Sam teased how both he and Phantom were beautiful when they smiled. She kept offering to do a makeover but Danny was too scared what the result would be._ You have to admit that big hulking chest of his is a serious turn on._ "W-we don't have to. It was just a suggest-"

"Let's do it"

"What?"

"Yeah I mean I have no better ideas and it's not like it's a real date, right?"

"Right"

Dash smiled at how cute Danny seemed when he was nervous then shook his head. "Let's go." Danny walked out of his room and Dash couldn't help but look at selective portions of him from behind. **Its like he was put here to torment my hormones.** Dash shook off the thought and followed Danny outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so, got some announcements.

1) sorry this update took so long, was without proper connection for so long while I was at my dad's house.

2) In exchange for forgiveness over 1. I give you this extra long chapter

3)To the guest who said it was weird they liked each other, sex appeal and liking someone are two different easily confused concepts.

4) Please review or like or whatever. Please.

* * *

Dash's point of view

We walked out of his house but he didn't say anything that would suggest anyone was home. "Isn't anyone else home?"

He looked at me like he was all kinds of shocked, "No." He said it in a way that made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. My clearly confused expression must have told him I needed more. "Jazz is in college now and my mom is out-of-town." I don't know how, but we were communicating, him talking and me changing my faces like an idiot. "My dad's failures finally caught up with him. He died in an explosion a while ago." He looked away as if talking about something far off instead of the death of a parent. "My mom was a better scientist, without my dad there to hold her back she was a success. After perfecting a couple of gadgets she wrote a book on spectral activity and ecotplasmic energy conversion." He must have seen how incredibly confused I was because he simplified it. "Ghost and what they can do." I nodded and he continued as we walked down the steps of Fenton Works. "Now she gives lectures to different government agencies and has a class at Amity University." We reached the bottom of the steps and he looked away again. "Even when she's here it's like she isn't around." He turned to me, pulling off a complete 180 on attitude, and asked, "Where are you parked?"

I nodded across the street and responded, "Right behind you."

His eyes nearly shot out of his head when he saw my ride. "What the hell is that?" The way he asked, I thought he didn't like it.

"It is a Kawasaki Ninja 250 in solid black. It's my bike."

"I thought you had a car!"

"No." I was a little offended that he hated on my vehicle of choice.

"Am I supposed to meet you there or…?"

"No, just sit behind me." I can almost swear I saw him blush. Anyway, I made my way across the street and sat down. He hesitated and then sat behind me and I said, "You might want to hold on." He put his hands on my sides and I took off. The second we pulled out of there he wrapped around me so tight I had trouble breathing. I didn't know he had it in him. We arrived at the park and Danny took a while to release his death grip.

Danny's point of view

Okay I know what you're thinking. I am Danny Phantom; I've slain the ghost king and countless other baddies from the ghost realm and feigned confidence through skill, strength, and witty banter. Why am I scared of riding motorcycles? I'm not. But Dash Baxter doesn't know that. He only sees me as the weakling that he's tortured for the past decade.

In all honesty, motorcycles are a turn on but not motorcycle riders. I learned, thanks to Johnny 13, that they aren't all gorgeous and rebellious teenagers wanting to whisk away fellow adolescence for a life of adventure on the open road.

But a boy can dream.

So I put on my best freaked out expression, got on the bike, and held on. All so I could memorize every dip and rise of Dash Baxter's abdomen for future reference. I didn't notice when the bike stopped but when I came to I removed my hands and continued my charade. Why? Because being a homosexual teen without any available other out there is a real curse word. So you have to make do with the fantasies in your head.

When I looked at him I couldn't tell if he was bothered by my lingering or not. We arrived at the park around 9:05 a.m. There weren't a lot of people there. We walked for about ten minutes when Dash's stomach growled. "I guess it time to head to that coffee shop," I said while chuckling. Dash smiled, I know it sounds weird but outside of school he seems almost normal. I mean like a real person, seeing as how 'normal' doesn't really exist. We went to the coffee shop of my choice, the one owned by Samantha Manson. My best friend and one of the four people, (clockwork's status as a ghost still), who knew my dirty little boy loving secret.

Dash looked at the sign and frowned, "Skulls and Scones?"

"Yeah, Sam's parents wanted her to start a business that they could merge into the Manson Empire… So she chose one where she could read, listen to music and drink coffee without being judged. It was Sam's mom's once in a lifetime attempt to bond with her that resulted in the name."

Dash gave that weird look of approval that was almost a half frown and walked in. As we walked in we were barraged with the sounds of Slayer, Metallica, Judas Priest, and Iron Maiden. The place was beautiful. Band memorabilia on the walls, big couches everywhere, surrounded by Goths, geeks, and nerds galore! I was at home but the look on Dash's face said he intimidated by being severely outnumbered. The colors were all browns, purples, and blacks. I spotted a familiar red beret next to a black mini ponytail and walked over. I nearly had to drag Dash from the entrance. My two best friends were playing smushy face in the corner and Dash couldn't help but turn away. I sat down with Dash and they got up for air. When Sam saw us she put her hand in front of Tucker's lips and he turned to see what had interrupted his teenage hormonal unstraining activities.

"Hey guys," I said. Let me explain something. Sam and Tucker both knew I was gay. When I told them, Tucker he said he was okay with it but he wanted me to keep my homoness to myself. After two weeks of him apologizing and try to explain he wasn't trying to be offensive, I returned to talking to him. Sam on the other hand was way into the fact she now had a gay confidant. When I explained we wouldn't be hitting clubs and painting the towns black she just became that protective friend that every gay friend needs but feels annoyed with. So when she saw me with Dash Baxter, tormentor and jock, Sam had her mouth wide open in shock. Before she could say anything wildly inappropriate, I said, "We got paired together for Mr. Lancer's project."

Satisfied with that answer she got up and ordered two of my usual, iced caramel vanilla latte with a HUGE chocolate chip muffin. We just sat down and listened to music while people glared at Dash. He had become less of a bully lately but there were still plenty of people who hated him. When it arrived Dash wolfed down the muffin like it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted and was all too enthusiastic about the latte. He got a brain freeze drinking iced coffee. How many other people can say that? It made me laugh. We left as soon as I finished picking pieces off the muffin I could never seem to finish and Dash ate the rest. As we left I turned around to see Tucker trying to steal second base. Sam let him.

When I caught up to Dash he seemed to be deep in thought, a rarity in of itself. I had to ask, "What's up?"

He says, "Nothing, just wondering what to do next."

Feeling more comfortable around this seemingly humane Dash I got a little flamboyant. I walked ahead of him and turned around. With one hand on my hip and one finger from the other on his chest I said, "Well, Mr. Baxter, I believe **you **owe** me**, a swan boat ride." As soon as the words left my lips I started to regret it. Then he started laughing. Apparently he found it funny.

"Okay, okay," he says putting his hands in front of him and still laughing. We started walking and I noticed a family of birds.

"Canaries," I say. He stares at me clearly wondering how I would know that. "When I lost a bunch of school hours last year," (fighting the ghost king), "I asked each of my teachers for extra credit to pull my grades up. Lancer and Ms. Casey, the biology teacher, came up with a project that would count for both classes. Study the wild life of Amity Park and write about their symbolism."

"So what do canaries mean," he says. I was surprised how much interest he was showing.

"They mean joy, freedom, and becoming smarter. I thought it was ironic how much their feathers reminded me of your hair.

"What so you mean by that?" he said almost defensively.

"You used to be mean, stuff me in lockers and you aren't really that smart. You may look like one but you are definitely not a canary." After I finished the canaries became restless and I look around. Dash joins in on the search. We both have our eyes fixated on a murder of crows.

"Did something die?" Dash says with his nose scrunched up like he smelt something fowl.

"No numbskull." Dash gives me that old look filled with hate. Before he can find a locker I say, "Sorry, it's just, I feel kind of kin to these birds. My hair is black and shines when the sun hits it like a crow's or raven's feathers. They have a bad reputation for death and I have a bad one for being a loser. But there is more to each of us. For example there are seven crows here." I say pointing to the murder. "This means the canaries are going on a journey." As I finish speaking both the groups of birds fly away.

Dash stares at me almost in awe, "How'd you know?"

"It is an old wives tale." He looks at me expectantly. I didn't think he would be that interested but I continue. "One is a message and two is mirth. Three is marriage and four is for birth. Five is for riches and six is for a thief. Seven is a journey and eight is for grief. Nine is a secret and ten is for sorrow. Eleven is love and twelve is a happy tomorrow. Thirteen is bad luck and fourteen is danger. Fifteen is a change of luck and sixteen a stranger. Seventeen is an adventure an eighteen is new love. Nineteen is fame and honor and twenty, twenty is a wish come true." As I spoke the wind and ripples in the water moved towards me as if even they were trying to hang on to my every word.

I was oblivious to everything around me. I turned back to Dash and saw him staring back at me. We just stood there and stared at each other. Eventually I turned back around and we continued our walk to the boats. He followed like nothing happened. When we got there he insisted on paying for the boat rentals. I don't know why, maybe he doesn't know that I eat free at Sam's. The swan boats were all taken when we got there so we rented a regular row-boat. He had to be macho and rowed for the first five minutes by himself. Then he got tired and we decided on just floating for a while. It was nice. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and I was sitting idly watching the crows and canaries fly by. The wind kept blowing in my face. If I didn't know any better I would think it was trying to tell me something.

After a while, my ghost sense went off and before I could react there was an explosion that capsized our boat. I got out of the water, flipped the boat, and looked for whatever caused this. Before I could find the source I saw something flailing in the water next to me. "Help, (gurgle) help, (gurgle) I can't swim!" This shocked me seeing as how he loved to strut in his Speedos at the pool. With only a small amount my true strength I lifted Dash out of the water and placed him in the boat. I counted it as a blessing that he was unconscious.

With Dash safely in the boat I dove underwater and with a flash of light I turned into Danny Phantom. I couldn't tell what but something felt different. As I burst out of the water my eyes landed on my opponent. "Skulker!" I yelled. He looked almost puzzled by my appearance.

"Ghost child, your marks will only add to the value of your pelt when it is placed on my mantle!" bounded Skulker. I had no idea what he meant and frankly I did not care. I was having a good day. My first in a while thanks to this 'ultimate phantom' destiny curse word. He ruined that. I felt so angry I didn't even want to do any snappy banter (now that's angry). My body felt hot, particularly my cheek. The wind around me started to kick up, I didn't care. The sky above amity darkened and I writhed in pain. As my body clenched I saw a tornado/water-spout below me and felt a rumbling in the sky. My eyes clamped shut trying to fight the now burning sensation on my face. The pain subsided and my eyes opened to see Skulker paralyzed in fear. Before I knew what I was doing, I stuck my hand out towards Skulker and lightning barraged him from above as my tornado wrapped around him tearing his metal body apart. His small ghost form fell from the sky. The water below whipped him towards me and I pulled out my Maddie Tech (subdivision of the new Fenton Works) thermos, which immediately sends the ghost into the ghost zone.

I calmed down almost immediately after that. As I floated down to the water everything else calmed down too. As my body was submerged in water I noticed something in my reflection a green lightning bolt on my cheek. As soon as I saw it the green faded leaving only the outline soon afterwards that faded too. As I was completely submerged I changed back and climbed into the boat. Everything was okay again then I remembered the unconscious person next to me. I examined Dash and quickly noticed he wasn't breathing. I gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. (Calm Down!) I tried my best to revive him, (Okay I lingered on his little but that's it.) Eventually he, (okay fine I also took this opportunity to feel up his giant chest, can we please drop it!) woke up. I thought he was awake for about two rounds but I wasn't going to take any chances. He didn't stop me after all. He shot up in the row-boat. And looked at me. "*Sigh* Good morning," I said nervously.

"You just saved my life Fenton." He seemed more surprised than thankful and I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Yeah, I guess so." _Not the first time either_. "Since my dad's experiments kept blowing up I learned first aid more out of necessity than anything else." When I finished he nodded way too much then fell down on the boat. "We better get you home." I rowed us ashore and walked Dash back to the bike. Making sure no one could see I lifted him and sat him on the bike. He fell into a trauma induced sleep as I pushed the bike to his house. After I got him inside I left a note explaining what happened (the parts he needed to know anyway and walked back home.

Taking the back ways it was about five minutes on foot. As I arrived at Fenton Works I saw a single crow on the steps. Knowing what this meant I smiled. As the bird flew away I held out my hand expectantly. Sure enough the bird dropped a pocket watch with Clockwork's insignia on it. I went inside and opened it to see adult Clockwork via hologram talking to me. "Danny, you left before I could finish explaining the Legend to you. Please come to the Clock Tower once you have lunch. Well discuss controlling Vortex's powers after that." With that the message ended and the pocket watch shot out of my hand and into a ghost portal via ecotplasmic transference. I looked at the wall clock and saw it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Then I realized what else he said and did a little victory dance knowing that I had such an awesome new power. I made myself a sandwich and headed to the lab. _All in all, even for me, this was a pretty strange Saturday._

* * *

_Whew, that took forever  
_ Anyways, I'm not a huge fan of the Sam-Tucker ship but they should get some reasonable happiness. Remember, I live for reviews! I'll get to the good stuff soon I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_**: Sorry this took forever to update but as we all now school SUCKS! I'm also directing a play for drama and that's more difficult than expected. The writer's block didn't help the lack of update either. So here we go. Oh, and before I forget, anyone who wants to post their idea for Danny's next power is welcome to. Just send it as a review. For newcomers to the site, you don't have to be a member to review. Don't be ashamed I made the same misconception. **

* * *

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I didn't get home until midnight but it wasn't like anyone was waiting for me. I was headed to the stairs until I noticed something underneath the door. I walked over and picked up a note.

_**Hey Danny, **_

_**I got your note from earlier and decided to talk to you. When you weren't home I decided to leave you a note too. Anyway, thanks for saving me and stuff. Thought you deserved something in exchange so how about you and the nerd herd come over to my place and I'll invite Paulina and Kwan. I'll cook Italian and we can discuss our projects. I remember that since Lancers been dating Coach they've both been softer so Lancer decided to let couples partner up. Personally the thought of those two doing anything gives me the creeps. Any ways call me. My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Oh, and If you could tell Sam to bring those muffins from her shop for desert I'd appreciate it. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dash**_

I read the note over three times just to make sure it was real. I noticed that it was typed which meant one thing. He cared enough to go back home and spell check his note before he gave it to me. Thinking of Dash hunched over a computer was very monkey at a typewriter. I laughed at the mental image and headed upstairs. As I saw my clean room, I recalled everything that's happened today: from waking up to a crow tapping at my bedroom window, to plopping down on my bed now. Now I know of The Box Ghost's powers as well as Vortex's abilities. For the first time I saw Dash's human side and a little more. I now posses Clockwork's charmed bracelet that gains an iron symbol every time a new power emerges. Then I remembered something not so great. I opened my closet and saw the box. I opened it and saw everything tightly and neatly compacted into neat rows and columns for only a second before the Ghost energy I constantly radiated decided to activate and send the items all over the place. I sighed and grabbed my hamper. I focused just like Clockwork had said and the Iron Box totem on my bracelet began to rattle and glow. This time all my clothes started to glow as well. They slowly floated to the hamper and dropped inside. Once it had been filled I closed it and shut the door to my closet. Thankfully the thermoses and *ahem* other things stayed close by. I put them in the black box and placed it under my bed. I went to sleep remembering what I had saved in my mind for just this occasion. I memorized the contours of Dash's body and thought about them as I drifted off to sleep.

_**The next day**_

I walked into 'Skulls and Scones' with a smile on my face. I had an excellent dream last night and I was looking forward to school tomorrow. School had gotten slightly better. To make up for the Ghost King incident I joined gymnastics instead of staying after school with coach. After doing a little creative power placement as Sam called it, I became a star. However, that was last season, last spring. The moments of fame were over but a select few still remembered me and the recognition spread after a while. I walked over to my usual spot to see Sam standing there with Tucker's hand on her waist as they both looked for me. When I came into Sam's line of sight she nearly tackled me.

"Why did Dash come back to my place of business looking for you like a lost puppy with the leash in his mouth?" she said a little too fast for me to follow. Once I finally caught up I gave her a strange look. "I'll admit that simile sounded better in my head."

"Umm, after we left Skulker attacked us, he didn't see anything but I had to carry him back home. He ended up leaving a **typed** note under my door." I felt like the emphasis on the fact that after going to Sam's he went back home just to type me a note.

Sam looked at me in shock. I leaned over to see Tucker sitting on their 'loveseat' but his mouth wide open anyway. ".. W-Well what did he want?"

"He proposed a dinner between the three of us, him, and his friends. He'd cook Italian and he was wondering if you could bring some of those muffins he ate earlier." Sam seemed to mull on this for awhile. I remember seeing Tucker's face make a series of strange contortions when I said the word 'proposed'.

"All right we'll do it, on the condition that you make dessert." She said with an evil glint in her eye

"Why do I have to?"

"Well no offense to Fenton works but ever since your mom branched out and sold your recipe for chocolate chip muffins they haven't been the same. There always better when you make them. However, since you have forced me to accept an invitation to a dinner with my mortal enemy (Paulina) there will be a penalty," she said with a tone that said I would regret this.

"There's more?!" I said dreading whatever she had in mind.

"Yes, on the day of the dinner we will arrive one hour early. I will have the ingredients for a dish of my choice. You will know how to make it but you will have zero prep time." Sam said never losing her Cheshire grin.

For a normal person this wouldn't be a problem but for me it was. Whenever I made something I wanted prep time so I could mentally recount the recipes that I knew by heart. Luckily I had a way out. "All right, if that's how you want to play…" I whipped out my phone and dialed Dash's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Dash. It's Danny."

"_Oh, hay did you get my note?"_

"Yeah, do you want to meet today?"

"_Uh, sure can you meet me at my house around 7 tonight?"_

"Sure I can." With that line I threw Sam a grin of my own that seemed to knock her off her high horse.

"_All right, I'll see you then!"_

"Bye." I hung up my phone and glanced over to Sam who was knocked aback. "You, ma'am, have… ten hours to gather supplies for a dish that will drive me crazy to make." I said glancing at my watch that said 9:55 a.m. With that she snapped. She grabbed her purse from behind her and told Tucker to watch the shop.

Tucker threw me a gaze that said 'why'd you have to poke the bear?'

I merely leaned back in my chair and said; "Right now Tuck, I really don't care." Thinking I had won the day, I was surprised to hear him laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he said chuckling, "Mrs. Daniel Baxter"

With that I left for patrol, but not before I made sure Tucker had a decent sized slap mark on his face. That will be a nice present for Sam to find later. Hehehe.

* * *

**A/N: I made Danny and Sam a little irratable when insulted in this, but hay, it comes with the territory of being sixteen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG. I forgot how crazy school can be! Any way here is one of my longets chapters as a sorry. Hopefully it wont take as long to do my next one. Also, I'm currently working on a request from vampygurl402, Wish me Luck!**

* * *

Danny's point of view

Just as we'd planned, I arrived at the home of Dash Q. Baxter at 6p.m. rather than 7 p.m. Before the question of 'where are my friends' could even enter my brain, I saw it. Upon the horizon I saw two dark figures. As they came into focus they were unmistakable.

They were my friends but Sam was clearly out for blood. She was wearing black denim skinny jeans, a Paramore t-shirt, a pleather jacket, and darker than black sunglasses (imagine a gothic Nicole Richie). I knew this outfit, she wore it when she was going into 'battle'. Like shopping with her mother or attending a gallery. Tucker looked no different than usual except he had bags covering his arms. I guess revenge was easier when you were rich.

When they were right next to me their facial expressions said it all. Sam had a look that almost said, "I have you under my control." Tucker's said "Sorry, bro." I tried to smirk in a way that said, "You don't scare me," but it probably came out more nervous because Sam's grin grew. Thinking that was enough pleasantries I decided that it was time to knock on the door.

Dash opened it.

Dripping wet.

Wearing nothing but a towel that was borderline too small.

Dash's point of view (three seconds ago)

I just finished showering when I heard the door knock. Since my room was downstairs I was close enough to hear it. My curiosity as to who was at the door, overwhelmed my common sense for putting on some clothes.

I opened the door to find Danny with his mouth hanging open. I looked about and saw Manson having her eyes covered by Foley. I looked down to find pots and pans in those green reusable bag things. I asked one of my many questions, "What are you guys doing here? Is it seven already?" I turn around looking for a clock but was stopped by an awakened Danny.

"Um, no. But, um, Sam is forcing me to make dessert." He was clearly trying to stay calm and I didn't know why. As he looked away from my eyes I followed his downward. This is where the realization of my near nakedness comes into play.

Before I can make any excuses for myself, Manson sets off. "Listen Muscle Brains, I don't like my odds here. We're on enemy turf. Regardless of even numbers we are automatically at a disadvantage." Hearing her talk like this made me think I was listening to a mission briefing in call of duty. "As a penalty for agreeing to these clearly unfair terms, Danny is sentenced to the kitchen."

What should I have done at this moment, put clothes on, let them in, or explain why I'm naked, any of these would have worked. But what did I do, I stood there like an idiot and asked, "Does that mean no muffins?" Danny giggled and Foley was snickering uncontrollably and I thought I saw Manson smirk.

Manson pushed past me and entered my home. "Don't worry football head, Danny's recipe is what you tasted earlier." I shot a quick lance and Danny blushed. "His mom's company has 'Danny's Delicacies' as a subdivision. In my opinion the original chef is always better than what I give my subjects... I mean customers." Now Danny was lowering his head as if he was embarrassed. "Alright Muscles, put on a shirt and we'll get started."

It might have been just the way it played out in my mind but Manson seemed even more commanding than usual. I rushed inside and put on the first clean shirt I could find and some pants. When I arrived they were waiting in my living room. Danny was standing there awkwardly, Manson was sifting through old pictures and Foley was making himself at home flipping through the channels on my flat screen.

"Fenton, the kitchens this way." He murmured as if coming out of deep thought. I led Danny to the kitchen praying that Manson found nothing embarrassing and Foley wasn't so comfortable he'd watch Cinemax.

-Sam's point of view-

I had just slapped Tucker for asking if we could watch Cinemax on Dash's flat screen when I found the most precious thing. It was a picture of young Danny on young Dash's shoulders pretending to be a monster. Me and Tuck were the villagers who won in the end. I remember the days before Paulinass came and corrupted Dash.

The four of us used to be friends. We used to dress up in costumes my mom made and play as 'the furious four'. When Danny tried to explain what he did to his parents over the phone they were oh too excited to hear that their son was playing as one of the 'phantom four'. They don't even sound alike! I guess that proves that obsession even messes up your hearing. I doubt anyone has thought of this in years. I snuck the pic in my pocket for later.

-Danny's Point of view-

We walk into his kitchen. The parts of me that still thought of Dash as a Neanderthal expected a log cabin setting with hooves on the table legs. You can imagine my surprise when I found a modern kitchen. My sister used to tell me that you can tell a lot about how a man is in bed by the way he his in the kitchen. If all goes well then I'll get to test that theory.

* * *

**MMM. Spicy spicy. Have faith that this will be more interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's point of view

Dash led me into the kitchen. I was ready to set off to work. I looked into the bags and found everything I needed. From the cream cheese and the graham crackers to the pie tin and the electric mixer. Dash and I both set off on our respective dishes. It was a little difficult because the kitchen wasn't exactly big enough for two people to cook at once. I ended up finishing first and put the cheesecake into the fridge for the chilling. The real problem was trying to clean the dishes with Dash rubbing his crotch against me as he walked past me. I wont deny liking it... or pushing back into him every once in a while. I don't think he noticed though.

Paulina arrived with Kwan about five 'till seven. When I heard the doorbell I carefully moved passed Dash and tried to get there before Sam. Unfortunately I was too late. I walked in on Sam having a stare off with Paulina in front of the door. I slowly backed away to let the battle ensue. When Dash asked what was going on I couldn't help but look at him a little worried. Before he rushed in I said, "Sam and Paulina". That was all it took to put him dead in his tracks. We both went back to the kitchen. Since Dash was busy lining up the antipasto, I helped by stirring the salad.

After Dash was confident in the placement of olives and cheese on the plate, he turned to me smiling. I turned towards him quickly when I felt his eyes. My hair fell into my eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I let it grow long enough to do that. When I parted it, Dash wasn't looking anymore, but he seemed kind of stupor.

After another minute or so dinner was ready to be served. As I walked out with Dash I saw something that still burns as I close my eyes. Paulina was straddling Kwan on the couch kissing him a little too passionately for public. Sam was doing the same with a little under-the-shirt action from Tucker. Without missing a beat I said, "Please don't have sex on my couch!" The two groups looked up to see me semi-holding Dash back from the living room. He seemed almost infuriated that everyone was dry humping each other.

"Wait, your couch?" asked Dash, somehow calmed by the confusion.

"Yeah, force of habit. The first time these two discovered making out nearly led to them going to third base on the chase in the office at my house." I explained indicating Sam and Tucker. They were readjusting themselves into less provocative poses. As were Paulina and Kwan.

"Right..., well who's hungry?" asked Dash. Everyone, still feeling awkward from the fresh sex display match, slowly raised there hands.

As Dash and I walked into the Kitchen I asked, "How come you were so upset by them getting it on in there?"

He responded, "My mom is on of the biggest prudes on the planet. The last time they got that heated, I didn't stop them in time and my mom walked in on them." I had no idea that these two were a couple. Let alone as active sexually as Sam and Tucker. "The only way I got my mom to let them back in the house was by promising that they would never do it again."

"So them risking it for the sake of superiority against Sam and Tucker..."

"Was a little too stupid to be calm about."

"Fair enough, ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Half a lasagna, two heads worth of salad, and a dry slap later, Paulina looked like she had never eaten so much before, Sam seemed sick of salad, and I was the only boy in the room not still eyeing the lasagna. The dry slap was Paulina hitting Sam after she made an analogy between Kwan's eating habits and their carnal activity. (Didn't have the heart to repeat the original slam.) It took everyone else to stop Sam from clawing Paulina's face off. I got up, (being the only one able too), and went to the media center. I searched through the DVDs for something we could all agree on. Everyone but Paulina groaned to _West Side Story_, everyone except Pauline loved _Nightmare Before Christmas, _finally I found something everyone could at the very _least _tolerate. We watched _Frozen,(again!)._ While Elsa was making the castle Paulina openly wondered, "Do you think the ghost boy can do that?"

I could feel Sam's smirk from across the room. "Oh, I know he can."

Paulina snatched the remote and paused the movie, "And how, pray tell do you know that?"

Sam's smirk grew, "You think a 'creepy bat girl' like me with friends like the Fentons wouldn't know how to navigate through the Ghost Zone. Or how to find Danny Phantom"

The fan girl like beast that resides within Paulina commanded, "You have to show me."

This led to a long discussion on why none of us could take Paulina to my fake home in the Ghost Zone. Eventually we went back to the movie and after that my friends left. Leaving me and Dash alone...

With Kwan and Paulina.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Danny..." Paulina starts.

"No Paulina , I really can't show you where the Ghost Boy lives," I said. In the end we decided on a half bull-crap story that Phantom lived in an ancient tower that was only accessible by himself and those he invited.

"No, not that. Its about you and Dash. When did you two become friendly?" she asks as I retract my sigh. I would have assumed that Dash told them before they arrived.

"Oh, well, while we were working on our poems..." I start to drift as I begin reweaving my cover story.

"Danny saved me from drowning," Dash buts in as I was about to feel defeated, "He said I owed him. When he begged for a chance to eat with the cool kids, I figured the least I could do for the loser was let him."

"Wait, what?" I ask feeling regret and sadness engulf me.

"Oh, see now that makes sense." Kwan says while Paulina nods her head. I guess it was to much to expect of Dash not to be an asshole about this. I mean why wouldn't he lie. The douche didn't want to sacrifice his pride for a little humility.

"That's papa. You really need your car back Kwan." says Paulina unaware that I'm struggling to breathe on the other side of the room. My anger boiling to a point of no return I walk into the kitchen. Dash turns to me and tries to follow.

"Later guys!" Dash yells as they start to leave. As soon as the front door closed he tried to apologize. "Danny, I..."

"What do you mean begged you? You asked me to come! Sorry if saving your life was an inconvenience!" I start ranting.

"Danny it wasn't like that." Dash tries to compensate.

"You know what I don't want to hear it! Figures just as I start to think you're decent you pull this." I start to walk about the kitchen gathering the supplies Sam brought over. No way did he deserve this new equipment. I kept stalling my movements whenever Dash called my name.

Finally as I was about to scour the fridge for the cream cheese he grabbed my arm. "Don't you touch me!" I well as I yank my hand away.

That might have been an over reaction but I was furious. The force from my yank made me turn towards him. Just as I'm about to turn back to the fridge he grabs my face with both hands, "Danny, listen! I'm sorry I did that but you know how those two are. Well, mostly Paulina. If you don't act like them you must be against them."

"So five seconds of humility was to much to ask?" I was not in the mood for an excuse. I've been under way too much stress. My mom, my destiny, my ever-growing list of secrets.

" I don't know, maybe? It is so hard to tell sometimes." Dash pleaded. Was being popular really that life altering for him. "Even so, I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"Oh, so you do want to be friends?" I ask removing his hands from my face. "If so, you can tell me why! I know its not because I saved your life. I know I've done that plenty of times. So what is it? What was different this time?"

He says something in a small whisper. I start walking away too upset to deal with this. This time I hear him, "Because this time I thought I had a chance!"

Somehow this peaked my interest enough to make me turn my head, "And what is that supposed t-…" Before I can finish my sentence Dash kisses me. Softly like not to startle me and yet, passionate enough for me to know he's serious. Slowly, as if he's trying his best not to startle me, he moves away from me. When the shock initially settles I do the first thing that comes to mind. I slap him across the face.

* * *

Apologies for-

1) This taking sooooooooo long

2) The OOCness

3) The short chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Yes I know this is by far overdue but I made it. I'm trying not to upload for one story without doing the others. (PLUS I have a little writers block)

* * *

Was slapping him a little harsh? Yes. Were there better ways of dealing with him? Yes. Did I regret doing it? NO. His head was turned to the side, a red mark already forming. He blinked a few times before he turned to me. The utter shock on his face all too apparent. "Maxwell 'Dash' Baxter", I said, the only time I ever heard anyone say his full name was once when his mother came to pick him up from school and he was shaking me silly, trying to make me puke on tucker. However this was different, she spoke with shock at what her son had done, I spoke with a steely coolness in an effort to calm myself and make dash realize he messed up. "In no way shape or form was that an appropriate way of calming me down. You apologize like a human being."

"But I tried to apologize, you just didn't listen." Dash responded, if I were to describe his tone it would be kicked puppy.

"Sorry, my friends are jerks, isn't an apology. An apology is trying to make up for your mistakes, not theirs." Wow, how much of a Stoney bitch I must sound. I was trying my best to remain calm but I couldn't look him in the eye and I could already feel my cheeks start to warm up. I tried to collect myself and looked up. His eyes were moist, as if he was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry for my stupid mistake, how can I make up for it?" Dash said in an almost sobbing voice.

"Dash? Are you crying?" I said almost concerned. These aren't emotional tears these are painful tears. I didn't hit him that hard. Did I?

"Damn Danny, you're stronger than you look. That really hurt." Dash confessed as the tears ran down his face. I paid closer attention to his face and realized that his face was blistering.

"Oh shit" I said with a sudden rush of guilt. I turned around and grabbed ice out of the fridge and puts some on his face. He pressed his cheek up to the soothing cold. I slowly used it to lead him to a chair. I took the ice away just long enough to grab a towel to wrap around the ice. As Dash started to calm down I spoke back up, "Look Dash, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. You okay?"

"*wince* yeah, it just stings, like a lot." He was clearly in pain. Maybe my strength was increasing along with my powers. Did Clockwork mention that?

"Look Dash," I started gathering the equipment and ingredients, "If you want to be friends than apologize when you do something stupid, don't be mean to people who don't deserve it, and try your best to be kind." I turn back to him with a small smile. "Deal?"

"Deal." Dash says as he gets up from the chair. He follows me to the door still clutching the ice to his face. Before I opened the door I turned back to him. He had to stop pretty abruptly to keep himself from running into me.

I had no idea what to say so I stood on my toes (flying only a little to reach him) and kissed his cheek. Before he could react, I ran outside and disappeared around the corner that led to a small alley. Safely hidden from site, I flew home. I need to tell Clockwork what's happened so far.

* * *

Well, here it is. Sorry it's so short.


	10. Chapter 10

Ladies and Gentlemen, Angels and Demons, Lovelies and Flamers. I apologize for the long wait. I was a fool and decide to pick a schedule for senior year that was my hardest yet. Lest! I prevail! I won't apologize for the time because it's been very difficult for me to try and type. I do feel bad about any inconvenience I have caused you all. I am attempting to have a chapter uploaded for each of my stories within the next two days. Please enjoy.

I am so confused right now. I arrive at clockwork's castle to see, not the castle? It looks like some futuristic hyper dome thing. I fly in through the sky light to see baby clockwork floating next to a purple cloaked ghost.

"Ah, Daniel. Right on time. Listen carefully." Clockwork says. He snaps his fingers sealing the dome above us. "Your power is progressing faster than I thought so I called on someone who might be able to help." He states directing my attention to the figure before me.

"Hello Danny" she states in a deep sultry voice.

"Um, hi. Do we know each other?" I ask curiously.

"No, I suppose you have never met me in this form. But you knew me before this." The woman says taking off her hood.

She has Crimson red hair. Her outfit is nothing but tattered green cloth that seems to stand up on its own. The cloth is spiked almost like thorns. Her eyes are a familiar shade of… purple?

"NO. No it can't be. This is a ghost, not a halfa, not a human. This can't be you. Sam… tell me it's not true? Please."

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm from a future where you fail the coming danger."

"But how did you… How did this… Why?"

"We needed a ghost to fight the ghost. So I tried to recreate the halfa transformation with Tucker's help… It failed. Back when Undergrowth, took a liking to me, he left an imprint of his ectoplasm in me. I became… this. It still was not enough. I have all of Undergrowth's power, just to a lesser degree. The people of Earth know me as…"

"Rose."

"Yeah."

"What happened there. Where you come from I mean."

"The Apocalypse."

Clockwork's Time piece shows Rose's world. Devastation, Collapsed buildings, Fire, Chaos amongst ghost and humans alike.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." I say on the brink of tears.

"Phantom Child. We do not have time." Clockwork calls from beside me.

"Hey chill clockwork. He's having a moment."

"I'm sorry Rose. Occasionally human emotion, eludes me." Clockwork say slipping into adult form.

For a while I just cried while Rose, Sam, whatever, held me. I cried for what this meant. Even after defeating my evil self, there were still parts of me that were capable of causing all this pain and suffering to my friends. As I wail Rose pets me. Comforts me almost like a mother would. She's definitely older than my Sam and much more mature.

"**When** are you from anyway?" I ask once I've calmed down.

"I transform about twenty years from where you are now. But that was a long time ago for me."

"Wow. You look pretty good for 38 Sam."

"Thanks, I'm pretty fucking strong too." She squeezes my hand so strong I think it could have broken if I didn't phase out of her grasp. She smiles revealing the Smile lines hidden deep in that ghostly aura.

"So, why are you here and not in your world?"

"Because she wasn't strong enough." Clockwork called out as an old man.

"And so I will be?" I yell at the geezer.

"With my help you have a better chance." Rose stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Clockwork has changed the clock tower into the time chamber. Time moves differently in here."

"Yes, an hour in here is only a minute in the outside world." Baby Clockwork informed.

"Just free up three hours a day and come here so you get a week's worth of training in only a day." Rose continued.

"I thought the danger wasn't for twenty years?"

"It is in my world but that can change for so many reasons."

"and besides, the threat against Rose's world isn't our biggest issue." Clockwork griped. "We must prepare you, mind, body, and soul. Your power is growing faster than originally foreseen."

"so what! More power is better right?"

"Danny, think of this transformation as supercharged ghost puberty. When you became a halfa, your entire body merged with the ghost zone itself. And just like how Undergrowth left an imprint in me, every ghost has left an imprint in the Ghost Zone, and therefore in you." Rose explained.

"So what happens if I'm not ready?"

"Sudden combustion of your entire body." Adult Clockwork says.

Dead Silence (ha-ha)

"Wait you're serious?"

"I'm not exactly in the mood for humor Daniel."

It takes a moment to let this all sink in.

"So I don't suppose we have time for me to complain about boys?"

"Of course not Dani-, "Clockwork starts while taking elder form.

"Hold it old man. I haven't had the chance to talk boys with Danny in half a century." Rose stops him. Definitely Sam under all that. "Dish Fenton."

I can't help but chuckle at Clockwork's pouty toddler face. "Well, I don't suppose Dash Baxter is an acceptable crush for me in your dimension?"

The look on Rose's face settles any doubt of her true identity. "OH HELL NO!"

This is going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Training with Rose was terrible. She never let up. Especially after I explained the situation with Dash. She wasn't so mad about what happened but how I dealt with what happened.

Anyway, a few thorn whip fighting hours later in the time chamber and Clockwork interrupted, "That is enough for now."

I was being hogtied by Sam, I mean Rose's, new rose whip. "Really clockwork, I was starting to break a sweat." She responded in a cocky tone.

"Jesus. Forty human years and thirty as a ghost and you're still a cocky bitch, huh." I responded struggling.

"Yep." She said releasing me. It only then occurred to me I could have used Ice against her just like Undergrowth.

"Why do we need to stop Clockwork." I turned to ask the adult ghost.

"The boy followed you home." Clockwork pointed towards a screen descending from the wall. "Thirty minutes getting here and six-time chamber hours later… It will be about an hour since your slap fight when he arrives. He would get there earlier but he's going to past Sam's coffee shop first."

"How fast can you actually fly back Danny?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Uh, maybe twelve minutes at full strength?" I say still out of breath from our fight.

"How long will it take for you to recharge?"

"Maybe half an hour, why?"

"Clockwork explained earlier. Because paradox accommodating gobbled gook, he talked to the overseers about introducing me to me already and it has been approved. I want to see the old place."

I turn to give Clockwork a questioning look. The old man nods. I shrug and respond, "Okay but I don't know how she'll respond."

(One Sequence of events later)

"I don't know how to respond." Sam says five minutes before Dash's ETA. "So not only has Clockwork been coaching you on some magical destiny nonsense, but in an alternate dimension where you AREN'T trained correctly, I transform into a powerful, ROSE themed, super hero ghost, in order to protect the multiverse that we live in and avenge your death by a still unnamed ghost enemy. AND your dinner date with dash ended in slaps and kisses!"

"Everything about that checks out with my notes." Tucker says looking at his PDA.

"Why is the enemy unnamed again?" I ask in the midst in all of Sam's awe.

Rose sighs and leans back in the couch seat. She was wearing a black trench coat to cover her green tatters. Her hair was braided into a long ponytail, and for whatever reason her new ghostly glow was gone. She looked normal. "It would not be wise to reveal their identity."

After some awkward silence, Jeremiah, one of the waiters, hands Rose one of the "After Dark" menus. Jeremiah is older, around mid-thirties. A requirement for Sam's mother to allow any alcohol to be in 'this fine establishment' in the first place. "Ms. Manson, might I offer a drink to your lovely friend." He's also a bad flirt.

Before any of us can answer, Rose replies. "Rigor Mortis, on the rocks."

Jeremiah gave a small scoff in disbelief. "That is our strongest drink, Miss…"

"Manson, Rose Manson. Sam's beloved, single, aunt." Rose informs him. With a flirtatious smirk, she waves Jeremiah off towards the bar.

Concerned about his reaction I throw a glance at Tucker. He and Sam have scooted a short distance away from each other on the couch. Both locked in their discomfort.

"Don't be that way you two." Rose comments. "My world is a much darker place where nothing I hoped would has gone right. I've had years to mourn Tucker and Marilyn. Their deaths were painful but inevitable."

That brought back some comfort to the two of them. "Wait, who's Marilyn?" Tucker asks.

Before Rose can answer, Dash slowly opens the door. He seemed scared of being attacked. He looks around the room and settles on my gaze. He rushes in and bumps into Sheldon, one of the local nerds. "Hey watch i- I mean, be careful where you're going." He then continues his trek to our couch. "Hey, Danny. Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

I look around at my friends, silently asking for their permissions. Rose is the only one to respond. "It's fine Danny. I'm going to the restroom."

She throws me the same glance Sam would to say she has a plan. Trying desperately to ignore it, I go with Dash back to the same lake I saved him from less than one earth day ago.

"What do you want?" I ask hoping to get right to business.

He paused, caught off guard by my abruptness. " I want to talk. About-" Dash is caught off by the ringing of the entrance bell. He whips around to assure that it's no one he knows. I roll my eyes in disgust. When he turns back he must be able to read it on my face. "Sorry, no more distractions. Listen. I want to talk about the, well, y'know."

"Kiss?" I say nonchalantly. Dash has to fight his urge to survey the area. "No one is around Dash. You kissed me. I slapped you. I said I was sorry."

"You kissed me." Dash continues and I send him a glare. "Listen. I'm sorry how it came about but i am interested in you. Will you give me a chance?" Dash pleads with his teddy bear eyes.

"I-" I start only to be interrupted by my ghost sense. "Uh- Dash…" I start.

"No" He interrupts. "I recognize that tone. I know that look in your eyes too. You're about to disappear again! Danny I can't wait like that! I can't wait for hours for you to show up again! Please I need an answer!"

The ghost energy is getting stronger as time goes by. It's likke its right next to me but i cant see it. "Dash, listen,-"

"No, you listen! ...Fifteen seconds." Dash cries.

"What?"

"Fifteen seconds. When my dad left, my mom said one of her 'assertive woman' book said get an answer in fifteen seconds or you lose your chance. You have ten left." Dash explained.

I don't think Dash was doing this right but I wasn't getting rid of him until I answer. "Well, I don't think.." My thoughts were stopped by a vine gripping my foot. "Ow!" I wince. I may be tough in my ghost form but my human form is still fully capable of pain. "Listen I can't talk- OW!" The vine grows tighter. I follow the vine to its source. A bush by the shop. A rose bush. That little bitch. "Dash I don't think" Tighter. "Maybe not," tighter.

I wasn't stupid. I saw the pattern. I just really didn't want to play into her hands. However as the familiar puncture in my skin starts, I realize how serious Rose must be with this.

I sigh in defeat. "One date." Dash instantly brightens and the vine loosens. "One date to prove you're not an ass. If you fail we never speak of this again. You plan everything." I tell Dash in a no nonsense way.

"Deal! You won't regret this Fenton. I mean Danny." He smiles awfully brightly. "Wednesday. After school. Meet me at my bike." Dash starts to run off. "See you then."

Once Dash is out of sight I can't control myself anymore. I freeze the vine around my leg and twist my leg around and shatter it. I don't even know where those bushes came from. But I do know who did the vine trick.

I walk back into the shop and find Rose sitting coyly with Sam and Tucker. "Is everything okay Danny?" Rose asks.

I sigh. "I really didn't want to agree to that."

"Maybe one day you'll realize why i needed you to."

"Why? Why did you have to?"

Rose shrugs and takes a sip of her drink that is overflowing with fog. "Once a bitch always a bitch."

I laugh as Tucker and Sam scream in unison, "HEY!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Danny Thinking/ Communicating telepathically_

I left a bit later after I was left without anyone to talk to. Tucker had to leave so he could do his weekly Cloud Backup. Then Sam and Rose went on to have some private conversation about burns or something. It was pretty easy to go to sleep that night since it was such a long day.

The next day I walked into Lancer's classroom and found that Dash was nowhere in sight. Probably didn't want to share or show he actually did the poetry assignment. I figured I might as well get mine over with and volunteer to go first. No one besides Sam and Tucker would bother listening to me. Maybe Lancer, but he was more likely giving the performance option as a grade booster so his head would be back in his J.R. Ward novel.

"Class. Daniel Fenton is now going to perform his piece about Dash Baxter for us. Please give him your undivided attention." Lancer said half-heartedly, without letting go of his copy of _Lover Reborn_. Some head glanced up at the mention of Dash's name, but when no one saw him anywhere they returned to whatever they were doing.

Fuck it. Might as well get this over with. I cleared my throat and began.

"I speak to you of a golden bird,  
One you know and cherish every word.  
He flies for you, and pleases your eyes,  
With his magnificent feathers and little lies.  
For you he dances, in his cage,  
And even fakes a vengeful rage.  
Yet outside these brick and painted walls,  
To other flocks the canary calls.  
To the wind that carries his feathered back,  
He escapes the chances of your next attack.  
To the sweets he loves he sends cries,  
and enjoys them away from your prying eyes.  
And though Pride be his mortal Vice,  
I've seen it abandoned, I've seen him be nice.  
The canary you know, the one you do love,  
He fits in my world, he fits like a glove."

I look up to see if anyone was going to call me out on my Dr. Seuss ass rhyme, but I am shocked to find something else. The class is staring at me. Lancer even put down his book to listen. I felt the warmth start to rise in my cheeks. I look back down at my page and the lines blur a bit, then a lot. It was getting really warm. I couldn't read the lines anymore so I just decided to bullshit the end. I remembered the jest of it… I think.

"Uhm… Um, May the fates one-day show,  
What I have grown to know,  
The canary is most precious in flight,  
Without restriction, and no need to fight.  
May the crows and canaries, pigeons and flamingoes,  
May they see the truth, without the rumors that everyone knows."

As I continued, it was as if I wasn't the one speaking anymore. The heat coming from my body increased, and I shut my eyes tightly. I heard my voice echo and a surge of power rush through my core. I have been blasted by fireballs, shot down by lasers, walked through explosions, even been struck by lightning. NOTHING burned as much as this. The ball of energy in my core had grown and felt like a spiraling mass.

"May they unite in the final hour  
As the halfa king releases the power.  
To smite the evil locked inside  
To once and for all, shut the prying eye.  
Without the restraint nor the shame,  
As the story ends, none will remain the same.  
Heide this warning of the true king's sight.  
For one day, you will all join in the fight."

As I finally regained control, I felt compelled to scream. My eyes opened wide as did my mouth. I didn't use my ghostly wail, but it took everything in me to restrain myself. As I ran out of air my screaming ceased. Used to strange, ghost related occurrences, I looked towards Sam and Tucker hoping they had an excuse ready. Sam points to her eyes frantically and then moves her arms as far apart as possible. Really? Okay. It would be the first attempt I had in public but hopefully I could pull it off. I close my eyes again and visualize a white sphere. Then I see it divide in two. When I open my eyes a duplicate of myself in Phantom form is hovering above me. The entire process takes about three seconds.

I pretend to faint as others in the room either scream because a ghost is here, or squeal excitedly because that ghost is Danny Phantom.

_**Danny: **__Go outside and head to Clockwork's. They'll most likely send me home or make me rest in the nurses' office. Either way, you can find out what the fuck just happened while I'm making bad excuses. _

_**Duplicate: **__Yeah. Sounds like a plan._

The duplicate flies off and I crawl up to my knees, panting. Not for effect but because duplication still took a lot out of me. That on top of whatever just happened means I was on the verge of passing out.

"Uhm, Mr. Fenton? Care to explain?" Lancer questioned unsteadily.

"Really, Lancer?" Sam interrupted. "Danny was attacked by a ghost and apparently possessed. It's happened before but usually it's obvious enough for me or Tucker to get it out first. We need to take him home. At the very least to the nurse."

Without my mom in town, the three of us were more or less the authority on ghost. No one questioned that the local ghost experts had dealt with possessions before.

"Uh, of course. I'll let them know that you are on your way." Lancer said.

After a few checkups, the nurse sends me home with Sam and Tucker. When we got back to Fenton Works I stopped limping and made us some mac and cheese for lunch. Not because I was at full strength, but because Sam would burn down the kitchen and Tucker would probably poison us all. Some food made it a little better, but with a double running around I was still at about a quarter strength.

After an hour of convincing Sam and Tucker I wasn't going to die, they leave promising to return with my school work later. As soon as they leave I feel the strength leave me and I feel compelled to fall asleep right there on the couch, so I do. When I wake up, my double is stumbling into the living room.

_**Duplicate: **__Wake up!_

_**Danny: **__I don't want to. I feel like I just went a dozen rounds against Rose. _

**Duplicate**: Fuck you! I actually did! Oh who am I kidding, I wish it was that many. I was in that suspended time chamber bullshit for WEEKS! Merge with me so I don't have to waste time explaining everything.

It was clear my duplicate wasn't in the mood. Apparently I wouldn't be either. We remerge and the memories flood my mind. Battle after battle, beating after beating. As my body adjusts to the injuries and growth sustained by my duplicate, one memory sticks out in my mind.

After weeks of brutal training, Clockwork calls out to Rose and me. "Stop!"

I was about to get the upper hand but I was ready for a break more than anything. "Oh thank you." I whimper.

"We need to end for now. It is time for the double to return. What Danny experienced was a prophecy and foretold events to take place. If he had not trained with Rose the day before, he would have burned up from the inside out. It was discussed between Sam and Rose briefly but Sam was not told the reason why. Next time it is to happen I will issue a warning. For now, return double."

I felt pain and exhaustion. Hopefully more sleep will do me some good…

Prophecy, huh?

Cool.


	13. Chapter 13

When I wake, I feel like a hot pile of beaten garbage. The sun is coming through my window and warming my face. I try and pretend like I'm enjoying it. Like I don't know what it means. My room faces the other way from the sunrise, which means that it's late afternoon. It's probably fine, it wouldn't be the first time my record would be marked "absent due to ghost related injury." After a few minutes of wallowing in pain, I decide to just cheat it. I change into ghost form and float out of bed. The ethereal form helps a little bit with the pain but it is still agonizing. I might have some broken bones, definite bruising, and muscle soreness in my… everything

.

I faze through the floor and make my way to the kitchen. I had some serious hunger accompanying my pain. In the kitchen I find a care package along with a single red rose. I had a guess or two as to the sender. I open it and find proof of a god. Pandora's cookies, what looked like mason jars filled with some kind of green jam, Bread, and a note from Rose.

_Dear Danny, _

_We got some serious training done yesterday. I figured you'd be pretty sore afterwards so I made you a little something. I also wanted to introduce something to you. The mason jars are filled with what is known as "ecto jam". It's practically distilled ghost energy. You can put it on toast or those english muffins you love so much. It should bring your energy pack up to 100% in a few servings. We got a few earth days worth of training done so you should be up to par for a while. Just in case stay on guard for any changes in your body or powers. Even small things can mean a lot. Best wishes on your date tomorrow. :) _

_Your favorite ghost bitch, _

_Rose. _

_P.S. Don't let humans eat the ecto jam. _

I absent mindedly started eating the bread while i read the letter. By the time I finished half the loaf was gone. Trying to save the gesture I cut it open and spread some "ecto jam" on it. Taking a bite, I revel in the taste. It's sweet and bitter and smooth and just, I loved it.

After finishing my jam sandwich I felt pretty good. Still not 100% but, kind of reminiscent of before my transformation, The soreness was down enough that I felt like I could walk again. I released my transformation and walked into the living room. Just before i could sit back down, the door bell rings. I expected it to be Sam and Tucker bringing me school work. I was shocked to find Dash at the door.

"Danny!" he yelled and came in for a hug. All residual soreness was exaggerated by his death grip.

"OWWW!" I yelled back. He quickly released me and stepped back onto the porch.

"Sorry it's just. I was worried about you. The school held a mandatory after school seminar on possession safety and the whole 'see something, say something' and… I was worried about you."

"Thanks but, why?" I replied.

"Do you… do you not remember yesterday?"

This was my chance. I could blame it all on the ghost. I didn't have to go out with dash.

But i wanted to. Shit.

"Yes I do." I assure him.

"Oh, good. Cool." He says. He clearly wants to come in but doesn't know how to ask. I however wasn't about to let him in.

"Thank you for the concern, Dash." I say grabbing the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh right, of course. I'll be picking you up here at around six?" He was trying more to ask for my approval than to tell me the plan.

"Okay. Anything else I need to know?" I say trying to wrap it up.

"Just… I do care about you. You know that right?"

I don't really know how to respond to that. "Um, yeah. I got it." I say. After some more silence Dash steps down and rides off on his bike, taking glances back at me the entire time. When he's gone, I close the door and slide down the back. To no one but myself, I ask "What have I gotten myself into?"

I wasn't expecting an answer. "You got yourself a jock for a boy toy. Im proud little bro."


	14. Chapter 14

ATTENTION ALL!

I am redoing this story! You can find the new version

HERE: s/12215603/1/Hail-to-the-King-All-Powerful-Phantom-Redux


End file.
